User talk:RRabbit42
Deletion requests Hi RRabbit42. I noticed that you reverted some edits by Jack's Posse Fic‎‎. I agree that he shouldn't have blanked the pages when he added the "delete" message boxes. But instead of simply removing them, please discuss the articles' deletion with the requester first. I think a deletion may be unnecessary, but we should respect Jack's Posse Fic's position too. --Weas-El ✉ 07:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I answered on my talk page. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 07:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Actual dispute Hi RRabbit42. There has been a dispute about reverted edits lately. Even though you didn't take part in it, please take note of my last message on Jack Posse Fic's talk page. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 14:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) TV Land I think in regards to this, we shall take the same stance as Nick@Nite: Original programming only. This wiki is supposed to be about Nickelodeon-original programming. Otherwise, syndicated-on-Nick show pages would only mention Nickelodeon/Nick @ Nite/TV Land once or twice, and character pages never would, thusleading to very weak relevance to Nickelodeon. This also allows for actors who starred on Nick@Nite shows, such as Charles Shaughnessy, Fran Drescher, and the guy who played Ernie on George Lopez, among others, to earn pages here thanks to (in this case) Happily Divorced. I'll work on the actor pages. What do you think? Do you agree?--Jack's Posse Fic 14:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Eventually, someone will try to create pages for the shows that are on TV Land, not differentiating between the original series and what's syndicated. I have an idea on how to handle that, which is a page with just a basic and short summary, a "main article" link that would send them to Wikipedia or wherever for the rest, and something to designate that it's a syndicated show rather than original programming. I'll try to put together a sandbox page to work out the details. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I can see the same thing eventually happening with Nick@Nite shows or shows like Peanuts, Pinky and the Brain, Sabrina the Teenage Witch on Nickelodeon (which already happened). I think what we should do is link any (first) mentions of the show on actor pages to "List of programs broadcast by TV Land/Nick at Nite, and under the Syndicated programming section, link to the Wikipedia article.--Jack's Posse Fic 18:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Undelete the Infobox syndicated template, please Jack, I am currently working on a sandbox page to address the issue you brought up, listed immediately above. Please undelete the template and unblock me, please. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : But we agreed it would be best NOT to create pages for syndicated shows. Your template blatantly requires it.--Jack's Posse Fic 06:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, I didn't agree to anything. If you read my response above, I said I had an idea on how to handle this. I would like to finish that idea, which is almost done. If it's not what you have in mind, then it can be deleted, but it would address the problem you brought up of people creating full pages which are outside the scope of this wiki. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was about to unblock you, but then I realized: I'm being lenient compared to the fact you won't even give me a second chance at the P&F wiki to show that I can cooperate with the staff over there. You won't even reduce the block let alone lift it. Sorry, but I will have to deny both your requests--Jack's Posse Fic 06:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : I have been waiting since May for you to continue that conversation about being unblocked. You never came back, so I assumed you gave up on that subject. But there's no point in continuing that conversation, or me continuing here. You might as well remove the two "in use" templates that I placed. Obviously, you have your ideas about what should be in this wiki and you don't seem to want to hear any different ideas. So, I won't bother trying to do that any more. : One last word of advice: an administrator should never place a block in retaliation. That can be considered an abuse of adminstrator privileges. Good bye, Jack, and good luck with this wiki. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) It was never in retaliation. You went for the irrelevant area of the wiki, and I as administrator have every right to stop that for the sake of the wiki. PS I never could come back. You revoked my user talk privileges.--Jack's Posse Fic 07:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Apparently, you forgot about talking to me on the Simpsons Wiki. But as I said, that's moot now. It's interesting how you equate trying to provide a solution to a problem you brought up as going to "the irrelevant area of the wiki". That's a very interesting definition indeed. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Moving forward I'm thinking we should do the last chioce where we stick to most original, but syndicated is still there. I feel that right now, my project is to do the basics. I really want character pages, actor pages, and regular main pages. In time, there will be episode pages but for right now I want to stick to the basics. When I left the first time, I left the wiki in good hands. But that changed as you can see. I'll stay here until I get a worthy admin or two that is proven worthy. So, I should be around for like two more months. I'm always easy to contact because I work at many other wiki's. I think I covered everything. Tell me if I didn't and if you still have any questions. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 15:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppet attempt I was looking over the recent changes and saw that you, Webly, revoked Jack's Posse Fic's rights and blocked him because he blocked your friends. There was no need to. He was the most productive user here, and you allowed Isabella and Lego Liker to mess with Jack's own talkpage comments, one of the reasons he blocked her in the first place. You reall should give Jack a second chance with his powers and take a good look as to why he blocked her. You'll see that she was the vandal and not him : I'm sorry but that wasn't RRabbit and this isn't my talkpage. That's NOT the reason why I blocked him. I actually only knew Isabella and Jeremy for 10 minutes and asked why he blocked them, which is probably you. Another thing is if I gave Jack another chance, he'd delete the edits he thought weren't necessary. Well, guess what Jack, we are the Nickipedia wiki not the Jack wiki. I think it's safe to say that everyone here liked if we included filmography tables, more than one picture, some syndicated shows, etc. I'm giving you another chance in a month but if these sockpuppeting shenanigans keep up, I can ban you infinitely. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 16:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: You're saying that when he comes back, he has no say in what goes on... that's not fair to him. He was using common sense in his edits and his blocks. He never said there would never be two images on timeline pages, but he was saying that the articles needed to be worked on first. You specifically stated that you blocked him in essence because he blocked his friends. You believed the vandals before you cohort. You did no proper investigation, and by not letting him edit his talkpage, you gave him no way of defending himself. Anyone can tell that by looking over the recent changes. He deserves to be unblocked and have his powers back.-- 20:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Jack, I blocked you, for many reasons. One was that you had an awful sign of what people were trying to do but mostly is that you would not accept other people. To be honest, I knew Isabella and Jeremy for 10 minutes and they seemed really nice. I was actually going to block you a long time ago. The only reason I didn't was because you were kind of helping the wiki. I'm sorry but I knew you'd probably be yelling at me. I'm sorry and I feel bad but I don't know. You don't seem like you'd give in to other stuff. I don't really care about two pictures in the timeline pages. It's about having filmography, early life info, etc. And, plus you don't want syndicated shows but they were given the rights to be on there by their channel so they are technically Nickelodeon related. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 01:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I have been polite and honest when talking with you, Scott (Jack's Posse Fic), but I see it's time to be blunt. You need to get over this. This little trick doesn't work. It hasn't worked for over two years. Each wiki you've tried this on has seen right through it, and when that happens, all your protests of innocence, how you've been blocked unfairly, your demands that you must be unblocked, your claims that you're helping the wiki and that it will be ruined without you are all drowned out your own actions and your own lies. You told me five months ago you'd grown up. Part of growing up is changing, hopefully for the better. But since you haven't changed in two years, I think you should take five or ten years and come back then, and then we'll see if there has been any change for the better. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) K, thanks for that! --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 17:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Current Project Currently, Webly and I are phasing out the categories that contain "American" in the name, because a television network wiki should not care about the specific nationalities of the crewmembers. Thus, "American film actors" will just become "Film actors". However, we are first working on removing the "American voice actors" category from appropriate articles, because the simpler "Voice actors" category already exists--Uhotnau123 17:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for helping clean out the redundant categories. I was absent for a while because it's tough to be able to edit on mobile. My computer was down. I'll probably end up restoring "Live actors" soon, to define it as opposed to voice actors. I'm glad to be back. If you don't mind, mind implementing (and fixing) the actor infobox for the other actors?--Jack's Posse Fic 04:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Answer Yes, you can do that. I'm not the person to go to for the categories on this wiki so I'm trusting you on this one but I know you'll do a good job. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 21:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I am the administrator/bureaucrat of Jimmy Neutron Wiki and I was wondering... when you have time could you please help out Jimmy Neutron Wiki? You seem to have done a fine job on it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) "Amada's Show" redirect I reverted your attempt to redirect "Amada's Show" because nobody referred to The Amanda Show that way. If you noticed, Amanda was missing an "n". It was a completely wrong title and thus should not exist. I hope you understand--ToonNicker3 22:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Did'ya know I edit here too? And no I am not stalking you if you are wondering. I just enjoy the topics you like. Anyways, I think we need active sysops. The ones here aren't really active here. Agreed? Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : I have seen you on the wiki occasionally. Sometimes I get in the mood for cleanup on a wiki, like I am right now. I did stop by the Jimmy Neutron Wiki recently, but I didn't have much to add at the time. It's one of the wikis I check fairly regularly, so I will be stopping by again soon. : As to the admins, we will have to look into that later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't really ask you about Jimmy Neutron Wiki, but thanks for sharing your thoughts. P.S. the Main Page needs to be moved to Nickipedia, the wiki's name. That way, it attracts more attention and has a higher popularity on Google. Should we open a discussion on that? Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: If I remember right, Wikia changed their recommendation to go with something that more closely match the wiki's subject, rather than a nickname. So, if we're going to move the main page, it would be to "Nickelodeon Wiki" and we could have a description on it like "Welcome to Nickipedia, the Nickelodeon Wiki". But, Wikia does recommend changing it away from "Main Page", and it happens automatically when new wikis are created as part of their search engine optimization. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) Ummm.... COuld you please change the Monobook skin to what I put here? The bugs are fixed so the sidebar isn't so far down. COuld you please take care of this problem? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Request Could you please move the Main Page to Nickelodeon Wiki? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : And done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Now could you please change this to Nickelodeon Wiki? Conker's Bad Fur Day 05:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC)